Conventionally, brake pad thickness measurement gauges, rotor thickness gauges, and tire treads depth gauges are available as separate gauge tools. In a typical use case scenario, a technician diagnosing a brake pad, a tire treads depth, and a rotor thickness has to use these separate tools to measure these aforementioned parameters. Further, the technician may have to remove the wheels from a vehicle to perform one or more of such measurements. Unfortunately, such conventional tools increase the cost of diagnosis and are time consuming since they involve multiple steps.
Furthermore, in conventional gauge tools, the measured parameters are typically indicated on a mechanical ruler or a scale. The technician has to note down the measurements on a notebook, or verbally communicate the measurements to an assistant, both of which activities are cumbersome, error-prone, and unwieldy. Accordingly, a need exists for a gauge tool that is easier to use that can perform accurate measurements in lesser time than conventional separate gauge tools.